Blackbird625's Candy Crush Saga
Blackbird625's version of Candy Crush Saga is quite different from the actual game made by King. It has elements that may behave differently and are introduced later than expected. It currently has 1,200 levels from 60 episodes (20 per episode) total and more are being made. Episodes Each episode consists of 20 levels. Generally, an episode finale is the hardest level of the episode, with a few being rather easy and rarely the easiest level. There are currently 60 episodes, making 1,200 levels. When you finish an episode, you must have at least X number of stars shown to advance to the next episode. EG: Candyville to Lemon Lagoon takes 20 stars, Lemon Lagoon to Chocolate Factory is 50 stars, and Chocolate Factory to Mint Maze takes 100 stars. THE STARS NEEDED IS THE TOTAL YOU NEED TO HAVE, MEANING YOU NEED 100 STARS TOTAL FROM CANDYVILLE TO CHOCOLATE FACTORY TO ADVANCE TO MINT MAZE. Candyville - Levels 1-20 (Introduces merengues) Lemon Lagoon - Levels 21-40 (Double jellies, locked candies) Chocolate Factory - Levels 41-60 (Chocolate) Mint Maze - Levels 61-80 (Portals) Pastry Plateau - Levels 81-100 (Liquorice, moves bombs) Liquorice Farm - Levels 101-120 (2-layer merengues, TIME BOMBS - You have X amount of seconds to defuse.) Salty Savannah - Levels 121-140 (Objective levels) Peppermint Plains - Levels 141-160 (3-layer merengues, chocolate generators) Gingerbread Christmas - Levels 161-180 (4-layer merengues) Pastille Palace - Levels 181-200 (Marmalade) Cupcake Caverns - Levels 201-220 (Dispensers: All currently in CCS, but no "combo") Apple Alcove - Levels 221-240 (Mystery candies! :D) Cherry Castle - Levels 241-260 (Jelly fish and coconut wheels in marmalade) Milk Barn - Levels 261-280 (Multi-dispensers - Like ingredient+liquorice) Sweet Snowdrifts - Levels 281-300 (5-layer merengues) Holiday House - Levels 301-320 (Chameleon candies) Candy Cloudtops - Levels 321-340 (Nothing new) Jelly Jail - Levels 341-360 (6-layer merengues) Savory Square - Levels 361-380 (Cake bombs) Munchy Market - Levels 381-400 (Nothing new) Fudgetopia - Levels 401-419.9 (The TOFFEE TORNADO D:) Pudding Prairie - Levels 421-440 (Nothing new) Bubblegum Boats - Levels 441-460 (+5 dispensers) Soda Sewers - Levels 461-480 (Nothing new) Rainbow Runes - Levels 481-500 (Jelly fish dispensers) Butterscotch Bowling Alley - Levels 501-520 ("Smart" portals - Allow only ingredients, special candies, jelly fish, coconut wheels, +5 candies, etc. Also, special candies' effects travel through the portals.) Sugar Surprise - Levels 521-540 (Coconut wheel dispensers) Crunchy Chateau - Levels 541-560 (Nothing new) Merengue Mountain - Levels 561-580 (Time bomb dispensers) Orange Outpost - Levels 581-600 (Nothing new) Taffy Tornado - Levels 601-620 (Any levels past 600 make mystery candies have a 0.01% chance to create a toffee tornado!) Marshmallow Moon - Levels 621-640 (Nothing new) Rock Candy Quarry - Levels 641-660 (Marshmallows - Like a locked candy, but can only be destroyed by a special candy. The candy inside can change during a shuffle.) Sour Streets - Levels 661-680 (Nothing new) Cinnamon Cinema - Levels 681-700 (Cinnamon strands - Found between spaces on the board. Candies match as normal, but can't be swapped across strands.) Strawberry Volcano - Levels 701-720 (Mashup levels! - Complete two level types at once. EG: Clear all the jelly and reach 500,000 points in 3 minutes, complete the orders and drop all ingredients in 50 moves and achieve 50,000 points) Ice Cream Glacier - Levels 721-740 (Ice cream: Clear the cone part, and the scoop falls down, creating an X stretching across the whole board of two-layer merengues. Clear the scoop, and the column where it is and the two neighboring columns. Very handy in ingredient levels.) Cookie Clifftops - Levels 741-760 (Nothing new) Wafer World - Levels 761-780 (Wafers - A tan wafer below a candy. When matched like a normal candy, it will enlarge and will rotate 45 degrees half of the time, then detonate, clearing candes and taking a layer off blockers. They are affected by gravity.) Sherbet Shrine - Levels 781-800 (Nothing new) Hazelnut Heaven - Levels 801-820 (Wafer dispensers. The name of the episode also suggests that most of the levels are ingredient drops, and they have only hazelnuts.) Fruity Fire - Levels 821-840 (Nothing new) Kiwi Kitchen - Levels 841-860 (Spikes - They remove the candy it is pointing to every 2 moves.) Bitter Junkyard - Levels 861-880 (Nothing new) Peanut Butter Park - Levels 881-900 (Candy Order levels now have "special orders," EG: Collect 100 liquorice, break 50 cupcakes, clear 20 bombs, etc.) Lollipop Shack - Levels 901-920 (Nothing new) Mushy Mesa - Levels 921-940 (Red shields - These prevent toffee tornadoes from hitting squares under the shield. It puts a red tint on the area.) Squishy Shores - Levels 941-960 (Nothing new) Molasses Pond - Levels 961-980 (Blue shields - These prevent blockers from appearing from mystery candies when under the blue shield. It puts a blue tint on the area. If a red shield overlaps a blue and vice versa, a purple tint is produced.) Goopy Globe - Levels 981-1,000 (Nothing new) Pastel Pyramids - Levels 1,001-1,020 (Balance levels: Play the level as you normally would, but balance a scale with two random colors! It's like Dreamworld from King's CCS. Affects ALL level types. The icon has a shiny border.) Sprinkle Bells - Levels 1,021-1,040 (Nothing new) Lime Lawn - Levels 1,041-1,060 (+10 dispensers) Jelly Bean Jungle - Levels 1,061-1,080 (Nothing new) Spicy Hot Spires - Levels 1,081-1,100 (Gravity inversions: Moving arrows in a column indicate inverted gravity.) Coconut Beach - Levels 1,101-1,120 (Nothing new) Fizzy Flora - Levels 1,121-1,140 (Mystery candy dispensers) Walnut Walls - Levels 1,141-1,160 (Nothing new) Candy Corn Fields - Levels 1,161-1,180 (Double-layered liquorice swirls) Candy Clocktower - Levels 1,181-1,200 (Nothing new) Worlds The game is divided into worlds to prevent the map getting too long. There are 5 episodes per world, meaning the game is divided into 12 worlds. The worlds have no theme at all; they just divide the map into sections. Levels The BB625 version has 1,200 levels currently. Generally, the finale of an episode is the hardest level of that episode. There are six types of levels: Target score levels: Reach X points in Y moves. First found at level 1. Jelly levels: Reach X points in Y moves clearing all Z jellies. First found at level 11. Ingredient levels: Reach X points in Y moves bringing down all Z cherries/hazelnuts. First found at level 16. Timed levels: Reach X points in Y time. First found at level 19. Candy Order levels: Reach X points in Y moves clearing Z candies/detonating Z special candies/doing Z combinations. First found at level 121. Mashup levels: Play two level types at the same time. EG: Bring all ingredients down and clear all the jellies in 40 moves reaching 100,000 points. First found in level 701. Balance levels: Play a level type as normal, but you have to balance two colors. It's like Dreamworld from King's CCS. First found at level 1,016. Difficulty The game starts out quite easy, but slowly gets harder. At level 501, the difficulty plateaus out to prevent the game getting too hard. Later episodes may be easier or harder, depending on the episode itself, not how late in the game it is. The last level of an episode is generally the hardest. Sometimes, the level is easy, and rarely is the easiest level. Trends * All episodes contain two timed levels. These levels are generally the tenth and fiftenth levels of the episode. Such exceptions are Candyville and Mint Maze. * Episodes 1-5 contain exactly 10 target score levels each. * Episodes 6-10 contain exactly 10 jelly levels each. * Episodes 11-15 contain exactly 10 ingredient levels each. * Episodes 16-20 contain exactly 10 candy order levels each. * Episodes 21-25 contain exactly 10 jelly levels each. * After mashup levels are introduced, there generally are two to four of those levels per episode. * After balance levels are introduced, the last five levels of an episode are balance levels. * After balance levels are introduced, only two levels of the episode are mashup. * Balance levels CAN affect mashup levels. Such occurrences are common. This means you are playing THREE level types at the same time. Category:Fanon Games